


Bars & Angels

by PeaceMinusMOTTE



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, still don't know how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceMinusMOTTE/pseuds/PeaceMinusMOTTE
Summary: Old bars and old friendships are both such beautiful things. Bars can be reminiscent of friendships and vice versa.





	Bars & Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was just in the mood to write a drabble about Jonghyun and his on-stage passion but it turned into this. I’m not really sure how to feel about it, but I hope someone enjoys it. Posted on my Tumblr @shineespreadyourwings as well.

Being on stage was electrifying. Whether it was the minuscule stage of a rundown bar in downtown Seoul or the massive stadiums he dominated for concerts, Jonghyun always felt an amazing sense of majesty while showing off his talents for others. Despite being such a big name in the Korean entertainment industry, the idol sometimes longed for the simplicity of small name bars and barely heard of clubs which he used to frequent during his younger days for gigs as a bassist. 

Jonghyun has, for years, woken up earlier than the rest of SHINee, preparing to go on a jog. He passes the same buildings each time, and being the observant man that he is, Jonghyun noticed how they slowly fell apart, admired how they eventually bared all their peeling paint and clumsy brickwork to the gentle morning sun. He especially liked to appreciate the fate of the first bar he ever performed in. When he was a teenager, it looked inviting and warm, pulling in passers-by for a drink or two and some light entertainment - usually a group of wannabe celebrities, still in high school and juiced up on cheap alcohol. Jonghyun used to chuckle at those kids, thinking how he’d never do such a thing, until one day it was actually him playing his bass guitar on the narrow stage. He still remembers how badly his hands shook, even after he had downed a whole pint of beer in one go. The crowd was small and quick to applaud once the group had finished their set. Whether that was to hurry the boys on or to genuinely congratulate them, Jonghyun never did figure out.

Now though, that little bar was nothing but rotting wooden planks and smashed windows. Strangely, Jonghyun still felt that alluring pull whenever he passed it by. He still felt the warmth in his cheeks from the shitty drinks, still felt the pleasant atmosphere hanging around the area. Often, he’d toyed with the idea of buying the property to completely restore it, only he felt he’d wipe some of his favourite memories away along with the discarded drinks cans.

Kibum sometimes questioned Jonghyun’s attachment to the building. He’d say things like “are the dome tours not enough for you?” or “our fans couldn’t fit in that tiny place even if it did look brand new”. Not out of malice or ignorance, but out of humour. Kibum understood that the bar meant a lot to Jonghyun, and would probably pitch in to help Jonghyun with renovations of the place should it ever be bought. Ever since debut he’s heard all sorts of stories about that bar, from the staff and patrons to the happy hours and snacks sold. Although Kibum had never set foot in the precious establishment, nor the surrounding area, he had an incredible sense of what the people, food and general aura of the small town were like. Whenever he found himself unable to fall into any sort of slumber, Kibum would plop down on Jonghyun’s bed - knowing the insomniac wouldn’t mind - and ask him to retell whichever tales came to mind. Kibum could confidently describe the warmth that the chocolate brown eyes of the bartender conveyed, the squeaking of wooden planks that made up the stage. He could tell you which beer was the most popular at which times by which people and he could tell you all about that cute girl with the pretty laugh and the adorable skip in her step that Jonghyun met at that one happy hour on the 23rd of August. Maybe Jonghyun sometimes got too into the story to realise that his one-man audience had fallen asleep, but he never resented Kibum for it. Not once.

Kibum huffed as he squirmed his way past the boxes piled up in front of the doorway, holding a large envelope in the air so as to keep it from being damaged. He jumped when something crunched underfoot. There were drink cans littering the floor, amongst other things. Discarded cigarettes, crisp packets, broken glass… You name it, it was probably there, scattered over the carpet. Kibum shuffled forwards, pulling his thin jacket across his chest with his free hand. Due to the lack of actual windows, it was pretty damn cold in there. He made a mental note to set the windows as the second priority; after all this rubbish.

The small frown etched onto Kibum’s face completely evaporated upon seeing the petite stage at the back of the room - still in decent condition, it looked like. His phone vibrated, causing Kibum to startle before checking the device.

**8th** **April** **2018**  
**14:03**  
**Mr.** **Leader:** _Where are you? We’re getting ready to go out._

Kibum chuckled before typing out a vague answer and an “I’ll be there in 5” before pocketing his phone again. Delicately, he set himself down onto the stage. It held its ground, and Kibum relaxed a little. He opened the envelope and smiled gently as he read the contents. The building now officially belonged to him.

“Happy birthday, Jjong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely open to any corrections that I may have missed and of course, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
